Delta's nights at Freya's
by Golden Ace
Summary: Delta,the only humanoid wolf left, is struggling with money. He needs quick money to pay rent NOW. So he takes a job as security guard at Freya fazbear's pizzaria. But what he expects is MUCH different then what he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1: Getting the job

**Deltas' Nights at Freya's**

Chapter 1: Getting the job

(Delta's P.O.V.)

Well, it's happening again. I've officially run out of money. Why does my life **SUCK!?** Well no use in complaining like a little bitch. I walk across the cracking linoleum apartment floor, and pull up the job ads page on my slow-ass computer to see what I can find to make some quick cash so I can have a meal…and pay rent.

"Let's seeee… Well, there's a job at Freya Fazbears pizzeria, a night guard job for one week, with a 750 check at the end of the week. Now **THAT'S** a job! Better than the janitor job I had last year."

I pulled out my phone, and dialed the number they gave me to see if they can set up an interview with the main boss. My palms grow sweaty with the anticipation of having that nice, crisp, clean check in my-

"Hello?" The guy on the phone says.

"Hi! Yes, I'm calling about your night guard ad. Do you think-"

"Beautiful, you're hired. Come to the pizzeria at 10 p.m." The guy interrupts. _CLICK_

"What the f…" I start to say, but I just shrug it off. If the guy wants to hire me immediately, fine. Let him hire me. A little weird, but these days, what isn't? I walk down stairs to my mustang cobra I got as a gift when I turned 16. Passing buy the fat-ass desk attendee, I get to my car, and start driving to the place after looking up the directions on my phone.

"It's weird," I say to myself while driving. "That they hire me so quickly, and they don't even know my name. Are they hiding something?" I say when I pull up into the parking lot. Shutting the engine off, I finish that thought.

"I'm being delusional. It's a freaking pizzeria place." I get out of my car with my previous job file, which mostly has a bunch of military files, mostly containing S.E.A.L. files. I was one **HELL** of a seal back on the beat. But when I get close to the door, a family of four walks out, two adults, one teen, and one child. 

The parents look like they've just gone through all the seven circles of hell, the child, with a big-ass smile on his face, holding a plushy of a…a chicken. Or is it a duck? But the teen was the one that caught my attention.

His pupils were dilated, which means he just recently saw something that satisfied him. Knowing this dude was high school age, I was starting to have second thoughts about this job. "What the fuck have I gotten myself into now?" I say to myself while opening the door, hearing laughing coming from inside.

As soon as I opened the door, a slice of pizza flies past my face. I see a huge stage to my right with 6 animatronics that have humongous tits and asses, dancing and singing for the kids sitting at the table, while they're stuffing their faces with super greasy pizza. The other kids that aren't watching the animatronics are playing arcade games, or some are watching the other two animatronics, which they seem to be… pirate foxes. There's also a puppet thing in the corner with another animatronic that looks like one of the others on the stage, just gold. They're both giving out gifts and other stuff I **GUESS** kids like these days.

"Oh look! This is gonna be awful!" I say to myself while looking for an employee. "This place is so crowded, I don't think I'm gonna be able to-

"Hello!"

" **AHHHHH!"** I scream as I fall down, and hit my ass. As I look up, half pissed, half bewildered, I see an animatronic girl that would come up below my chest if I was standing. She was wearing pink converses, skinny jeans, and a blue and pink pinstripe button shirt, with a matching pinwheel hat on top. She held a balloon in one hand, and a sign that said 'balloons!' in the other. She was slim and hot, with a nice ass, and B size breasts.

" _Whoever made these animatronics was_ _ **EXCEPTIONALY**_ _fucked."_ I thought. That's when it held out a hand to me.

"Sorry for scaring you. Are you okay?" I took its hand, noting it felt like skin. And it was warm. " _This is going to be a really weird job."_

(BG's P.O.V)

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says when I help him up. When this endo came in, all the girls saw him, and thought he was hot. Mabey he can be my boyfriend if I catch him first. That's all we try to do anyway. We catch the endo, put him in his costume, and whoever catches him is his girlfriend. But for some reason, the endos just keep dying. The last endo died fr-

" **EXCUSE ME!"** The endo yells in my direction. I jumped in surprise. I was so concentrated in what I was thinking, I forgot what the endo wanted!

"Yes?" I reply.

"Do you know who, and where the boss is?"

"It's Freya, isn't it? "

The endo sighs and puts his face in his hands.

"I mean the human leader."

"Oh! That's Mr. Afton. He's down that hallway." I replied as I pointed down the hallway that lead to the nightguards office. Why did he want Mr. Afton? Was he going to take the nightguard job? I was looking forward to having this endo as my boyfre-

"Thanks. See you around!" He says, jogging off to Mr. Afton. I look around, seeing a couple of the girls looking at me, with a look of curiosity. I walk to them, smiling. They were going to want to hear what I had to say.


	2. Chapter 2: First Hours

Chapter 2: First Hours

(Mr. Afton's P.O.V.)

Finishing the last of the day's paperwork, I was very much **NOT** expecting someone to come in asking for the nightguard job, much less, fucking Delta. I know everything about this guy, mostly because his profile interested me. The last humanoid wolf…and a dangerous one at that…coming to **MY** pizzeria, to ask for the **NIGHTGUARD JOB** …and who am I to say no to Delta?

"Let me just clarify this one more time so I can understand what you're saying. You're saying that you want the nightguard job, along with the **OVERTIME** hours?" I said for the third time. Delta sighed, and then started to talk.

"Yes, I want the nightguard job, along with the overtime hours. Now, I could walk over to Candy's Burgers and Fries, but I don't want to, cause one, I hate cats. Two, I like pizza more. And three, this place has a better pay then Candy's. Do I see anyone else lining up for this job? I don't think so." He finished, then leaned back in his chair.

Silence.

"Huggghhhh…" I sighed, leaning back in my chair, taking of my glasses, and giving them a little polish. After giving them a little polish, I put them back on, and said "Delta, you're hired."

(Delta's P.O.V.)

 **HUH?** Again with the quick as fuck hiring! Why did they hire me so damn quick? So I asked him.

"Wait, just like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, just like that. Your gear is in the locker behind me. Your job will be right here from 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM. You think you can do that?"

"Well…Yeah! But…"

"Well, then why are you worried? It's **YOUR** job now, Delta! Stop complaining!" He said, standing up and unlocking the locker behind him. Huh. Weird, but who am I to compl…Wait a second!

"How the **HELL** do you know my name? I never even **SAID** my name!"

"How do people **NOT** know you? You're Delta! The last humanoid wolf alive!"

Oh, well that's just swell. My boss is a fan.

"Ummmm…Ok." My boss hands me a tablet, a badge, and a PFTB9R stun baton. After seeing that hell-a size stun baton, all my fears went swirling down the shitter.

"You're gonna be fine, Delta…I hope…"

Huh…whatever. I'm sure as hell going to be fine with this big, bad baton. Plus, I've got military combat training! I'm gonna be fine.

(4 hours later-Delta's P.O.V.)

"This place gives me the fucking heebee jeebies." I said to myself, then taking a sip of my soda.

 _Growl_

"Hey, shut up!" I say, looking down at my stomach." I ate a snickers an hour ago, what more do you want from me?"

 _Growl_

"Huggghhh…" I sigh, leaning back in my seat. "This…sucks." 

(Toy Bonnie's P.O.V.)

"So, you saw this week's endo, BG?" I asked, wondering what the plan was.

"Yeah, I saw him. Foxy and I are going to go corner him and catch him. Then we'll put him back in his suit, and I'm gonna have him, considering I'm the only one without a sister."

"And Mary." I corrected, but it was true, how BG and Mary were the only ones without a sister. It was really sad. We all liked Mary and BG! So I can see the sense of Foxy helping BG get someone that would love her…but then again, **ALL** of us want a boyfriend, sooooo…

"Not unless I get to him first." I replied.

BG smiled and replied, "You're on, Bonbon."

"Well, get in your positions, guys!" Chichi said, jogging past us taking off her beak, and changing her eyes. "Whoever gets the endo gets a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, walking off to one of the party rooms.

"You ready, sis?" Bonnie, my sister, said, walking past me, smiling.

"Oh, you bet your big butt I am!" I returned, smiling. This is going to be awesome.

(Delta's P.O.V.)

This is going to suck. There's **NOTHING** to do!

"This job is being a bit of a bitch, with abso-"

 _RING RING._

"The fuck…?" I said, wondering who the hell is crazy enough to be calling me this damn late in the night. I pick up the phone and put it beside its charger.

"Hello? Who's…?"

" _Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freya Fazbears Pizza."_


	3. Chapter 3: F8-Up Message

Chapter 3: F*8^-Up Message

" _Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

Weird, but okay! "By the way dude, this isn't even **CLOSE** to exciting, dipshit" I said, twirling my stun baton.

" _Uh, now, I want_ _you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbears Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety."  
"They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

I dropped my baton at that one." **WHY** in the **FUCKING** FUCK would you-"

" _Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks."_

"Kinks? You mean kinky, right?"

" _Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions."_

I checked my cameras. Everyone was in their place.

"So **WHAT CONDITIONS, ASSHOLE!** "

" _Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."_

" **FUCK YOU SO HARD RIGHT NOW!"**

 _Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freya Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

I picked up the mask, and looked at it in disbelief

"How the hell does that work? And what does he mean by 'stuff me in a suit?'"

" _Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

 **CLICK**

I then looked at the phone in disbelief.

"You have got to be shitting me."

I looked at my cameras to see what he meant by 'moving animatronics.' I wasn't seeing any of them move or anything! So what the hell did he mean by-

"Hello, endo!"

My head shot up to see one of the animatronics right damn there. Holy crap, the dude wasn't lying! I saw a chicken… or was it a duck? It had on pink panties, a bib that said 'Let's Party!' and a cupcake in one hand. It was about 5" 9' with D tits, and a perfectly sculpted body, with no animatronic parts that I could see, but that wasn't what I was worrying about.

" **OH, DAMN, NOOOO!"**

I slammed that mask on my face with reflexes faster than mongoose. I am **NOT** going to die tonight!

"Screw you, I'm just stayin in here!"

The chicken (or duck.) Walked over to my desk and sat on it, smiling.

"You can't stay in there forever, or Mary will get you!"

"Mary? Who's Mary?"

That's when I heard a "Pop goes the Weasel" tune go off. The chicken or a duck slid off my desk and walked to one side of the wall.

"Your about my to find out"

What the hell does she… oh **SHIT!** The music box! I totally forgot about it!

" **OHHHH SHIT!"**

The chicken then laughed. I looked at her, half angry, half scared.

"It won't be so bad! All we are doing is giving you your own costume!

" **I DON'T WANT MY OWN COSTUME"**

I looked down the hallway only to see a black thing with a face tackle me- **HARD** -and my head hit the floor with the impact. The last thought I had was this.

"Why does the thing that's tackling me have little cushions on its chest?"


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Flesh

Chapter 4: I'm Flesh

(Toy Chica's P.O.V.)

After the endo was caught by Mary, Mary and I dragged the endo to the spare parts room. He wasn't like the normal endo's. Maybe he was a different model or something.

"What model do you think he is?" I asked Mary, trying to find a costume that fit the endo, who was deactivated.

"I don't know." She replied. "Mabey he's a prototype?"

"Ohhhh! What do you thinks different about him!" I said as I found a mask that fit him- a coyote head.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell want to. He's cute, even without his costume on!"

I smirked. He **WAS** pretty cute without his costume on. I found a matching coyote torso, and gave it to Mary like I did the head.

"Well, hurry up, Chichi! Freya wants to meet this new guy!

"Yeah, yeah."

After finally finding all the parts, pulling some out of behind the old arcade boxes, we needed to figure out how to fit it all on him, considering how he was not the normal endo.

Mary was **NOT** having a fun time putting together this endo's costume for him.

"Where does **THIS** go?!" Mary growled after trying to put on the endo's leggings and seeing the endo had a tail function.

"I think you put on the waist first, Mary, see?" I replied, showing her the waist had a tail cover for the endo's tail.

"Thanks, Chichi."

Mary took the waist from me and put it on the endo. After a bit more trial and error, we finally found all the parts fit where they go. All we needed to do was put on the mask, and we'll be good!

"All the latex skin together, and are all the parts in the mask?" Mary said, surveying the almost complete body for the endo.

"I believe so. We've done this a hundred times, Mary. Why would we get it wrong now?" I replied, plucking the mask off one of the corners of the table.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mary sighed

"So, can we get started?" I said, handing her the mask.

I couldn't believe it! We were about to have a boy-no, a **MAN** animatronic in our presence! Finally! Someone to talk to that's not a girl! We were both excited to have him finally functioning. I wonder what his name is, and if he'll like Mary, because since Mary tackled him, he would be Mary's boyfriend in the programming chip we put in the mask.

"You ready, Mary?" I asked her, smirking at how she was shaking in anticipation of having a boyfriend. I already have a sister, so having a boyfriend isn't my top priority, even though it would be extremely nice to have one!

"Oh, I'm **SO** ready!" Mary replied, inching the mask onto the endo's head.

(Delta's P.O.V.)

What the fuck happened? The last thing I remember was I was tackled by something with strong arms, and a soft chest.

I felt a sort of cushiony and pokey thing surrounding my body. Where I, and what the hell was I wearing? I smelled metal, oil, latex, and pizza. Then I remembered.

I was caught!

But I wasn't dead. I seemed to be inside one of the animatronic costumes. So they captured me! **OH SHIT!** Alright, if I know endoskeleton costumes correctly, I'm supposed to be the endoskeleton, which wasn't too bad.

What was bad was that if they got the costume head on me, the AMD Ryzen 7 1800X processing core inside the mask would crush my fucking head! That's when I started to hear the voices.

"… **SO** ready!"

What the hell? Ready for what?

That's when I started to feel the mask go on my face, the core touching the top of my head, and in half a second, my head started to…feel…the… **THE PAIN!**

" **OH, SHIT!"**

I needed to get this damn mask off my head right **NOW!** Or I would die!

I grabbed the mask, and started thrashing. Whoever had a hold on the mask lost his or her hold, letting me hold the mask. I grabbed either side of the mask with both hands, and ripped it in half.

Two halves of the mask, with a piece in each hand, and the processor, shattered on the floor, was all that was left. It looked like it was a coyote. I looked up to see the chicken or a duck on the other side of the table, with eyes wide as plates.

She was afraid of me?

I heard a shuffle to my right, and saw a girl animatronic that was 6'11", with purple paint running like tears down from her eyes, and wearing red lipstick. She had two white buttons vertically on her body, with B size breasts, and white stripes on her arms and legs. She had a skinny form, and was holding her hands up to her mouth.

"Ummm…hi. My name's Delta. What's yours?" I said. Not knowing what the hell they would do, I decided to try to take the nice approach.

"Mary… You're flesh!" She replied.

The hell she mean… I felt pain at the back of my head. Reaching back and touching the back of my head with my head and bringing my hand back, I saw blood. The fall!

I raised my head and showed them the blood, hoping this would mean something.

"I am flesh." I said.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the gang

Chapter 5: Meeting the gang

(Mary's P.O.V.)

After we got him out of the suit, we started to apologize.

"Look, we're **REALLY** sorry this happened! We didn't know that-"

"Look, its fine!" Delta interrupted. "It was just a simple mistake! Even though I'm completely traumatized, I'm still fine, even though I have a little bump on my head. It was a simple mistake. Everyone makes them, you know!"

 **WOW.** That's really… hot of him to forgive us. Me and Chichi both blushed, but Delta didn't notice. After we fixed his head up, using the police database to find out how to patch up a flesh being, because we can't call him human, we told him that we needed to explain the situation to the others.

"Good idea." He replied, sitting down on the table. "I don't want another misunderstanding."

Chichi and I left the spare parts room only to find all the girls, waiting to bombard us with questions.

"Where's the endo?"

"Is he fixed?"

"What's his name?"

"Is he hot?"

"Why was there screaming?"

I sighed. This was going to be one hell of a long-ass explanation.

(30 minutes later)

Everybody was sitting down, except Freya. I was exhausted from telling her everything, but I knew once I was talking to Delta, I would be wide awake. As long as I could stare into those beautiful eyes, I would be awake forever.

"So let me get this down one more time so I know what you're trying to tell me." Freya started, looking at the door. "You're saying that… Delta… is **NOT** an endo without a costume, but **RATHER** , a humanoid wolf, coming here to take a nightguard job?

I replied, smiling "Yeah, that's about right."

"Well… is that even possible, that we got it wrong?" Freya replied, looking at her sisters, Fifi (Toy Freya), and Goldie (Golden Freya).

"Well, anything's possible." Goldie said, teleporting beside me. **GOD** , I hate it when she does that!

"Fine, now that we got that out of the way, can we **PLEASE** just meet the guy?" Foxy impatiently said. Everyone at that question looked at me for an answer. I grew confused, and looked at Freya.

"It's not up to me, it's up to **YOU!** " I sighed. I wondered what Freya was going to say, but knowing her, I already knew the answer before she even opened her mouth.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk to him. So let's go!" Freya chirped, putting a little hop in her step.

Everybody cheered! They were going to meet Delta! I chuckled a little. I felt like at least **ONE** of us was going to fight over Delta. We all started to walk to the spare parts room.

(Delta's P.O.V.)

I was looking at the handy job Mary did with the gauze with one of the arcade box's glass panes when all the animatronics came in. The first thing I noticed was that only Mary and BG didn't have a sister. The second thing was that there were eleven animatronics, and they all had someone similar to them, so I assumed they were sisters. Mary and BG were the only one with no similar animatronics.

"Hello, my name is Freya Fazbears. What's your name?" A brown bear with a black dress that came up to her thighs asked me. She was about 6'5", with fucking E size breasts, and a big ass. She had a perfect hourglass figure. She also had a top hat on.

"Delta. It's…uhhhh…nice to meet you guys!" I exclaimed, noticing everyone in the damn room was **GORGEOUS!** My pants started to get uncomfortably tight. Oh God, not now. I pulled my jacket off, and tied it around my waste, concealing the growing mountain in my pants. The last thing I needed them to see was my pecker growing before eleven super-hot robots. Which screwed-up assholes made these feminine angels?

"Same here, Delta!" A somewhat smaller version of Freya said. "My name is Toy Freya, but most people call me Fifi!" Fifi was a brown and tan bear with rosy cheeks, and also a top hat, but with a red ribbon around it. She also wore a black dress, but with a red trim. She was about 6'3", with D size breasts. She had a smaller, but still big, butt. Still the hour glass figure. She looked like a younger version of Freya.

"Sooooo…What are all your names, unless I already know?" I asked, scooting behind the table to put some distance between them, and my stiff dick. I heard moving to my right, and when I turned, I almost jumped out of my skin. There was **ANOTHER** Freya, but gold!

"My name's Goldie, but my real name's Golden Freya!" Goldie squeaked. Goldie was a golden bear, with a purple dress, and a purple top hat. She was about 6'5" also, with E breasts, too. She was pretty much a duplicate of Freya, Just different colors.

I looked around, and my eyes settled on a chicken that was almost like Chichi, But different. She was wearing a bib with "Let's Eat!" On it, with white panties too. She was about 6'1" with C boobs, and an OK ass. Not the best hourglass figure, but it was pretty good. She also didn't have rosy cheeks, unlike her younger sister, Chichi.

"My name is Chica. I look forward to talking to you more." She said, looking up and down my body. OoooKkkkk. **MOVING ON!** I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see two bunnies. One was purple, the other bright blue with a white chest. The purple one was 6'9" with her ears, and wore a red dress. She had B breasts, with a nice ass and hourglass figure. The bright blue one was 6'7" with her ears, and wore the same dress. She had A boobs, with a small bottom, but a nice hourglass figure. She also had rosy cheeks, just like all the younger sisters.

"My name's Bonnie, and my younger sister's name is Toy Bonnie, but we call her Bonbon. Happy to meet you Delta!" Bonnie said, hugging me tightly, with her assets in my face. I felt my face heat up. As much as I wanted to be here, I wanted air too. After he set me down, and I took a couple of breaths, I turned to the pair of foxes, or coyotes.

"And you guys are…?" I said, walking toward them. There was a red and tan one, and a pink and white one.

The red and tan one had on tan pirate shorts, and white pirate button-up blouse. She was 6'0", with D boobs, and a pretty great hourglass figure. She also had a black eyepatch and a silver hook on her right hand. Her sister was the same way, just without the pirate hook, and the eyepatch. Her shorts were also pink. She also had rosy cheeks.

"Foxie. And me sister's name be Vixie. Nice to make your acquaintance, mate!" Foxy said, wrapping her hand around her sister.

I smiled. For some reason, that made everyone else smiled. We then filed out then out into the main room to talk.

' _You know, this isn't so bad!'_ I thought.

(3rd person P.O.V.)

As everyone filed out, all the girls had their own thoughts about Delta, and Delta thought about how to confront his boss about this. But if everone wasn't so busy in their thoughts, they would have noticed the green bunny in the shadows, smiling to herself, talking silently to herself.

"You will be mine, just like the last one." She said to herself, stalking off to the deeper shadows.


	6. Chapter 6: The Confrontation

Chapter 6: The Confrontation

(5:26 AM-3:44 PM)

(Delta's P.O.V.)

"So you survived?" Mr. Afton asked me, leaning back in his chair, still reeling from the story I just told him. I sighed, bending forward, rubbing my eyes.

"If you ask me **ONE** more time, I'm gonna-"

"All right, all right, I get it, you're tired! I'm just used to cleaning up bodies out of suits, and then telling their families." Mr. Afton exclaimed, standing up and walking down the hall.

"Come with me, Delta."

I jumped out of my seat, and started walking with him.

"Look, I don't know how you're still alive, but you are. You also seem to have a positive relationship with them, I mean, look at them!" Mr. Afton explained, waving his hand toward the girls.

"They're more energetic than I've seen them in years! I don't know what you did, but keep it up!" Mr. Afton said, smiling.

"Yes, sir." I replied, looking at the animatronics, particularly Chichi. I liked talking to her. She was nice, and a nice intellectual. The others were nice to, but they seemed to stare at me more than talk last night. Chichi, however, was fun to talk to! She was funny, and smart!

"Anyway, the rest of the day is yours. Enjoy it!" Mr. Afton said, walking back to his office.

"All right!" I yelled after him, walking to the exit, waving to the girls before I walked out, smiling as **ALL** of them waved back, smiling.

"Mabey this job will be not even near as bad as I thought it would be!" I said to myself, walking to my car, pulling the keys out of my jacket pocket.

(Springtrap's P.O.V.)

I watched from the bushes as Delta walked to his mustang and drove off. I followed the tracking beacon I set on the bottom of his car. It led me to a place called Lazy Acres Motel, a five-star rated motel, from the police files I pulled up on the place.

"You **WILL** be mine, not those slutty bitches back at Freya's." I growled.

"But now isn't the time to strike." I whispered to myself. I saw a storm cellar off to my right. I sprinted over, and threw it open. I was as big as a big basement.

"Perfect!" I said, walking inside.

"Now to make the place more comfortable."

(3:56 PM-11:57 PM)

(Vixie's P.O.V.)

When Delta walked in, my body tingled with joy. He was here! I knew what the girls had planned, so I distracted him by running toward him. Oh, he was so **CUTE!**

"Delta!" I squealed, throwing myself in his arms, almost dying from the shock of being in his arms! I **REALLY** liked Delta!

"Oh! Ummm… Hey Vixie! Where are the others?" Delta asked, turning red and walking past me, looking around for the others.

I walked up behind him and slid my arms around his waist, and put my head against his shoulder. I could feel his muscles grow tense. I shivered with excitement, being this close to Delta! But I had to answer his question before he asked me what I was doing!

"Half are in the kitchen, while the other half is in the office, and I'm right here." I whispered, reaching down to his hands. Please don't pull away, please don't pull away, please don't-

"Ok, well, Ummm… I have to use the bathroom, be right back!" Delta half shouted, running toward the boy's bathroom.

 **STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!**

"Wait, Delta, I'm_" I started, but he was already in the bathroom.

"Sorry." I sighed. I walked over to one of the chairs by the tables, pulled one out, and sat down in it, putting my face in my hands, sighing.

(Delta's P.O.V.)

"What the fuuuuuuck, man?" I said, leaning on the sink. "The **FUCK** just happened?"

I turned on the sink, and splashed some water onto my face. I don't know girls very well-much less **ROBOT** ones-but I think Vixey **JUST** tried to get into my motherfucking pants, where my dick is having a foot long orgasim.

"Calm the hell down, asshole!" I said, looking at my mini mountain. After it calmed down a little bit, I went back out to talk to Vixey. When I saw her, I sat down beside her to talk.

"What were you trying to do, Vix?" I asked her, tapping her on her shoulder.

She looked up at me and replied, "I was trying to get you to like me, but I guess it didn't work out to well, did it?" She said, with a smirk.

I smiled, and replied, "No, not really. Let's forget this ever happened, deal?"

"Deal!"

I stood up, and took Vixie's hand, and helped her up.

"Now let's go to the others" I said, walking toward the kitchen.

"Actually," Chichi's voice said, "Were on the stage!"

I turned to see Chichi, and all the others on the stage. I was confused, and looked at Vixie for an answer.

"We decided to put together little surprise for you." Vixie stated, jumping on the stage.

"Well," I replied, sitting down. "I'm here. So what's the surprise?"


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise!

Chapter 7: Surprise!

(Toy Chica's P.O.V.)

It took forever to try and find Delta's favorite music and cake flavor, but I finally persuaded Goldie to teleport to Delta's apartment, and see what she could scrounge up.

Apparently, Delta's favorite music is classic rock while his favorite cake flavor is rum cake, which Foxie was more than happy to help with, considering it was a rum cake.

 **SNIFF, SNIFF**

I saw Delta's eyes closed, and his ears folded back. His snout was up, and he was sniffing the air. Then he opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Do I smell rum cake?" He said, grinning and standing up.

"That's not all!" I replied, turning to Vixie. "Hit it, DJ Vixie!"

Vixie then hit the radio, and out belted a song going heavy on the drums and the guitar which Delta named as 'Thunderstruck' by AC DC. Whatever it was, Bonnie really liked it, because her tail started to shake in a bunny-like fashion, which means Bonnie likes something.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bonbon said, drawing back the curtain, revealing the table full of food.

Unfortunately, there was **WINGS.**

But also pizza, hot dogs, chips of all varieties, sandwiches of all varieties, candy of all varieties, and finally, the rum cake!

"Holy shit!" Delta said, wide-eyed and shocked. A couple of us giggled from his reactions

"What did you do, pull out everything from the goddamn shelves?!" Delta said, jumping on stage, and sitting in the chair…next to **MY CHAIR!**

Oh God, no. I didn't want him to see up close the way I ate! But I couldn't ask him to move, cause we decided where he sat was his permanent spot for the meal.

I slowly found my way to my seat, and sat down right next to him.

(Delta's P.O.V.)

I was surprised at how much food was on the table. There was enough food here to feed three families of four. I looked around and realized all the girls and I made 12.

Idiot.

After everyone sat down, everyone started to eat.

Everyone but Chichi.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, taking a sip of root beer to wash down the scalding hot pizza.

"Oh, **SHE'S** hungry." Chica said, looking up from her beef sub. "She just likes to eat alone."

"Why?" I asked Chichi, looking at her. "You think it's weird to eat in front of people?"

"No! Of course not!" Chichi hastily replied, looking worried.

"Then eat!" I replied, putting down my soda. "I won't make fun of you! I promise!

"C'mon, Chichi. You have to eat **SOMETHING!** " Freya said, chewing on a piece of buffalo wing.

Chichi sighed, than looked away from everyone, bringing her hands to her beak. I didn't know what she was doing, but from looking at the faces of everyone, this was normal.

 **SNAP!**

What the fuck? I looked back at Chichi only to see her beak in her left hand.

What the fuck!?

She turned around, and I literally fell out of my chair because I wasn't prepared for what happened to her face.

 **WHAT THE FUCK!?**

She changed her face! **SHE CHANGED HER MOTHERFUCKING FACE!**

Her beak was gone, replaced by a mouth full of pearlescent white teeth. Her blue eyes were gone, replaced by entirely black eyes, with white pupils.

My God.

But for some damn reason, her scary face was still…cute!

She didn't take falling out of the chair reaction too well, though, cause she started to cry, and ran for the girls bathroom.

"Chichi. Wait!" I shouted, jumping up and off the stage, running after her. I slowed to a walk once I reached the girls bathroom entrance. True, walking in here would scar my masculinity, but this was more important. I took a deep breath, and walked in.

I heard the sobbing before I saw Chichi. Her beak was on the sink, hand her face was covered in oil black tears. She was sitting against the wall with her head against the wall. When she saw me, her eyes widened. That's when I realized there was tears on my face.

"Chichi, please forgive me. I didn't mean it!" I moaned, running and dropping to my knees in front of her. "I was shocked, and being shocked, I reacted the wrong way! Please forgive me! I love…"

" **ME?! HOW COULD YOU LOVE ME! A FREAK!"** Chichi screamed, getting on her knees and slapping her face, horrifying me.

"Nobody can love a freak." She cried gently, looking down. I grabbed her chin softly and made her look up at me.

"You're wrong." I said.

And then I kissed her.

I felt my heart swell up to match the size of God. I realized I loved her more than my own life, and she felt the same way. Her lips sweet and soft on mine, her tears warm on my face, and I held her waist gently, pushing her against me.

She grabbed me and held me tight against her, tilting her head into the kiss. She then broke and looked me in the eyes, smiling and crying again, but for joy!

"Thank you." She said before kissing me again, this time sliding her tongue in my mouth, making me moan in pleasure. I broke first for air and a question.

"For what?"

She smiled, put her body against mine, and whispered.

"For loving me the way I am."


	8. Chapter 8: Robot and Flesh

Chapter 8: Robot and Flesh

 **(WARNING! LEMON TIME! ENJOY!** **)**

Chichi pressed her mouth against mine again and slid her tongue in my mouth, taking in my unexpected love for her. She then broke and moaned as she sat on my crotch. I felt warm and looked down. I saw that my dong was doing my happy dance. I looked, feeling my face get warm.

"Sorry. Just excited." I said, sliding my arms around her waist. But then she grabbed my hands and stood up, bringing me up with her, and then dropped to my waist line, and I didn't need a genius to tell me what she wanted to do next.

"May I?" She asked, her hands on my zipper. I nodded, starting to sweat a little. She undid my pants, and put her mouth on my bone-zone. She was adventurous, this girl. She took my dick in her mouth, and was playing with it in her mouth, sucking and taking my cum into her mouth, massaging my family jewels with one of her hands.

I arched back in pleasure, with Chichi moaning on my cock. I then howled and cummed into her mouth. She then unlatched and looked up into my eyes, swallowing the sperm whole. She smiled, stood up, and pressed up against me, spooning me with one of her with perfect thighs.

"I hoped you enjoyed that, because I did." She moaned.

"Where did you learn to give such good BJ's?" I asked her, sliding my hands to the back of her bib.

"You would be surprised what the teens leave behind." She said, massaging my pecker with one of her soft hands.

"Guess I have to return the favor." I said, starting to unbutton Chichi's bib. I chuckled at the surprise on her face. After I undid her bib, I put the bib on the sink, turned back, and took her assets in my hands, and put my mouth on one of her nipples, emancipating a small moan from Chichi, and started so suck on one of her breasts.

"Oh, Delta!" Chichi moaned in pleasure as I stimulated one of her tits while I fondled the other one with my hand. She started to leak her fluids, which was back, so I think it was oil, down her vag.

She pushed her assets deep into my face, putting me in heaven. Having gave her all the pleasure I could, I withdrew, gasping for air, and we both slid onto the floor in each other's arms.

"That…" I breathed, "was amazing!"

"I totally agree!" Chichi huffed, leaning against my chest. "But I want to do one more thing."

"What?" I asked, confused. What had I left out? Either way, I was **SO** damn up for it.

Chichi hooked her pink panties with her thumbs, and pulled them down, and put them next to her bib, and sat on my waist.

"Can we…?" She asked, and I knew what she was referencing to, but I wanted to be cautious.

"But we don't have protection!" I said, surprised she wanted to go this far. She laughed and smiled.

"I'm an animatronic, Delta. I **CAN'T** get pregnant!" She giggled, making me feel like an idiot, but also super happy.

"OK."I replied, positioning my still stiff wong for entry point, while Chichi was positioning herself.

My child-maker entered her, and pleasure racked my body. Chichi screamed a little as I felt something tear inside her.

Did I just pop her cherry? I was a little nervous that I was going to get her pregnant, but I knew she couldn't, because she was a robot.

Chichi started bouncing up and down on my dick, pushing it deeper into her shaft, moaning with every bounce she did. I howled, because it felt so good.

Her juices slid onto my waist while I pumped her with my semen.

"Oh Delta, fuck me!" She moaned softly while I was growling gently.

After a minute of that, we stopped.

 **(LEMON OVER!)**

"That was better than I thought it was going to be!" Chichi laughed, putting her panties and bib back on.

"What magazines were you reading?" looking at Chichi after I zipped my pants, my mind still blown into a million pieces from how amazing her fucking skills were.

"Mostly _Maim_." She replied, slipping her hand into mine, giving a kiss, and a smile.

I smiled, and I knew that Chichi and I were going to have a bright future filled with love.

(Sprintrap's P.O.V.)

I watched from the camera monitors I set up in the storm cellar the whole thing. Rage enveloped my whole body.

"Why did that chicken whore get to fuck him first? **WHY!?** " I screamed, punching the wall beside.

"No one but me deserves him. Not. Even. One." I muttered, flicking over to the other cameras I set up, keeping an eye on the other unworthy sluts.

They were all busy gorging themselves on the feast, too busy to notice that their chicken prostitute was getting boneroned by Delta.

Pigs.

Only Chica seemed to notice that Chichi was gone for a long while, glancing at the way Chichi ran after reacting to the way Delta fell of his chair after seeing Chichi's other face.

"Where **IS** Chichi?" I heard Chica ask herself at the table, unaware that she was being watched by an old friend.

I smiled to myself, knowing that my plan would work.

I turned to the table full of gear I had acquired over the years.

A Police Force Tactical 12,000,000 volt military grade triple stun gun baton with a built-in 5 mode 150 lumen LED flashlight.

A Firefield Tracker 1x24 Night vision Goggles.

A Motorola Talkabout T465 Rechargeable Two-Way Radio set.

A Long Range Wireless and PTZ Camera installation inside the complex.

And last, but not least, a Kel-Tec KSG shotgun.

I'm ready to get Delta. I'll need recruits, though. I looked at the pile of animatronic endoskeletons in the corner, and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapping Chichi

Chapter 9: Kidnapping Chichi

(Freya's P.O.V.)

After Delta rejoined us, holding Chichi's hand I noticed, we finished the meal with not much talking, because Delta held Chichi's hand. I was a little upset that I didn't get Delta too, but I was happy for Chichi. She was Delta's choice, so no use in whining in what I didn't get.

"Notice that Chichi was holding Delta's hand?" Bonnie whispered to me while helping me clean the dishes.

I stole a glance at Delta, putting the table up by himself, while Chichi was sweeping the floor with her sister, talking with her, smiling.

"Yeah, I noticed, so what?" I replied. "If they are dating now, that's up to Delta, not us. And I realized that just right now."

"Huh. I've never seen it from that angle." Bonnie said to herself, putting up the pans and dish cleaner.

"Hey, guys! What time is it?" Delta asked us, coming back from putting up the table, brushing off his jacket.

"It be 5:27 AM, Delta." Foxie said, coming back from taking out the trash.

"Oh, shit!" Chica said, looking in Foxie's direction, a look of surprise on her face. "Is it that close to six o'clock already?"

Delta raised his right arm, an orange holographic thing on his arm appearing out of nowhere.

"It's an Omni-tool." Delta said, answering the look of surprise on my face. "I got when I worked in S.E.A.L.S. when I got the rank of Vice Admiral."

"What's your current ranking now?" Fifi asked, standing beside me.

"My current ranking is Fleet Admiral." Delta said, the Omni-tool disappearing as he looked up. "The highest ranking any navy S.E.A.L."

"Wow." Bonbon whispered, summing up what everyone in the room was thinking.

"You should've seen me." Delta said, closing his eyes and smiling. "I could make a decision so fast that it made time seem slow!"

At that moment, I knew Delta would never let any harm come to any of us, ever.

"I have to go use the bathroom." Chichi said, walking toward the bathroom.

Delta gave Chichi a kiss on the cheek while she was walking toward the bathroom.

She laughed and said, "I love you too, Delta!"

After she left, Delta turned and shouted to all of us, "I don't know if you guys noticed or not, but me Chichi are dating now." Which made everyone laugh, because it was so obvious Delta and Chichi were together now.

(Chichi's P.O.V.)

I was smiling when I entered the bathroom, my cheek still warm from Delta's kiss. That's when I noticed that it was pitch black in the bathroom.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I asked myself, switching on the lights to see.

When the lights flickered on, I took a stall, and did my business, wondering why it was dark, because if I remember correctly, I left the lights on when Delta and I fucked.

"Ahhh, whatever. One of the other's probably turned off the lights when they used it." I said to myself while I was washing my hands.

"Or did they?" A voice said behind me.

I looked up to see someone in the mirror I haven't seen in a long time.

"Springtrap?!" I exclaimed, starting to turn around to punch her in the face so I could get someone to help.

 **ZAP!**

I felt a cold stick press into my back, and an extremely painful shock in my back, disabling my movement and my power.

"Sweet dreams, bitch." Was the last thing I heard before losing consciousness.

(Delta's P.O.V.)

I was wrapping up the last of the gear when Chica came in, crying.

"Chica, what is it?" I asked her dropping my flashlight onto the desk, and walking to the other side.

"Chichi's been kidnapped by Springtrap! And Springtrap wants to talk to you!" Chica blubbered, effectively stopping my heart. She ran down the hall to the stage room, and I followed her, grabbing my stun baton along the way.

"Where and who is Springtrap?!" I yelled, looking around for an animatronic who wasn't one of the ones I've seen yet.

"Over here, handsome. I'm Springtrap." A voice said behind me. I turned, and almost fell over at what I saw.

A green bunny with E sized tits, and a perfectly rounded ass, and hourglass figure to go with it. She was about 6'4", wearing a purple dress like Bonnie's, along with a purple bow tie, too. She had a stun baton strapped to her thigh, and a survival knife in her right hand, and Chichi in her left hand.

And she was smiling.

"Delta! So nice to meet you!" She said when saw me.

"What do you want, Springy?" Goldie asked, slowly approaching Springtrap.

"Delta. In exchange for Chichi." Springy said, still smiling.

" **NOOOOO!"** Chichi yelled.

"What will you do to Chichi if I decline?" I growled.

Her grin turned into a snarl, and she punched Chichi in the gut, doubling her over, horrifying me.

"Then I'll kill her."

I loved my life a lot, but I loved Chichi more.

"Fine."

Springy smiled, and shoved Chichi off the stage, and jumped toward me, grabbing me by the shoulder, with a teleportation device in her hand, not noticing my omni-tool was working on the girls around me, destroying their 6:00 AM shutdown feature.

"Were going to have so much fun, Delta!" Springy squeaked before teleporting to her HQ.

But she also didn't notice I left my phone behind.


	10. Chapter 10: Tracking Delta

Chapter 10: Tracking Delta

(Bonnie's P.O.V.)

All of us couldn't believe that Delta was gone, much less that he was kidnapped by Springtrap, my evil big sister.

"How did Springtrap find us? I thought she was locked in the safe room?" Goldie said, looking at the space Delta was a second ago.

"She must have found a way out. We have to find Delta, but how?" Freya exclaimed, leading Chichi, who was sobbing uncontrollably into Freya's shoulder.

It was sad for us to see Chichi cry so hard at losing Delta. And seeing Delta sacrifice himself for Chichi… I wasn't sure, but I think that's real love, not what we took it for.

" **I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING BUNNY BITCH!"** Chichi screamed, flying away from Freya into the wall, pounding the shit out of it.

Chica and Mary, who were leaning against the wall, grabbed Chichi and hauled her away from the wall.

"Chichi, calm down!" Chica grunted, restraining Chichi from hitting the wall.

"We'll find Delta!" BG cried, trying to calm down Chichi, effectively failing.

" **HOW!?"** Chichi screamed.

Everyone looked around for an answer. No one was giving one.

Until…

"What's that?" Bonbon asked, looking at a familiar phone on the ground, a kind of map on it.

"And why aren't we shut off?" Fifi asked, looking at the time. It read 6:04 AM, past our shutdown time.

Chichi walked over to the phone, and picked the phone up.

"It's Delta's! I recognize it!" Chichi gasped, looking at the map. "He put a tracker on himself, and it's showing us where he is!"

"There's a file on it." I said, clicking open the file. It started a camera on Delta.

"Hello, guys." Delta said, sitting on a chair.

"Delta! Where are…?" Chichi started, but was interrupted by Delta.

"You're probably wondering what has happened to me. Either I was kidnapped, or something else. If I was killed, stop watching this video. If not, then keep listening."

"It's a recording. He recorded this in case something happened to him!" Goldie said, leaning in too see the video.

"What you are seeing on the map is a tracking device. It's showing you two things. Where I live, and where I am. Go to where I live, and gear up from the green tactical storage unit in the corner. You'll need it in case of a fight."

"But what about our 6:00 shutdown function not working?" Fifi asked, looking at the clock.

"I've also given you something to help you have an advantage. It will be permanent, so I'm sorry if it cripples you."

"Oh." Fifi whispered, looking back at the screen.

"It's your choice to save me or not, so if you aren't feeling up to it, no hard feelings. But if you do save me, I will forever be in your debt. Good luck."

The video ended, satisfying all of our questions.

"Where does the tracker to his house go?" BG asked, looking at the phone.

"The Lazy Acers Motel." Goldie replied with no delay. "I was there, remember?"

"I'm coming, Delta." Chichi whispered, then turned to Goldie.

"Can you teleport us all there?" Chichi said, grabbing Delta's phone out of BG's hand, and grabbing Goldie's hand.

"Everybody grab on!" Goldie yelled, everyone touching some part of Goldie.

(Toy Chica's P.O.V.)

When we got there, my first though was of Delta.

"Where's that box?" Mary said, looking by the bed.

"Over here!" Bonnie shouted, waving her hand for us to come to her.

We all bolted over to Bonnie, only to find a huge dark green box, with an orange circle on it.

"How do we open this?" Freya asked, bending over, and touching the orange circle, which resulted in nothing

 **RING RING!**

I pulled Delta's phone out of my panties and looked at it. An orange circle was on it. I pressed it, and it unlocked the box.

"That's cool." Chica said, opening the lid, and gasped,

There was enough guns and armor here to start a small war!

"That's a lot of guns." Bonbon said, looking inside the box.

"Good thing we are connected to the polices data base!" BG said, picking up a Molotov cocktail.

I looked inside, and saw plastered to the top of the box was a picture of Delta.

"We're coming, Delta." I whispered, picking up a Bizon SMG, with a stock attachment. I cocked the receiver back, putting a round into the chamber. I was ready for Springy.


	11. Chapter 11: Springy's Fun

Chapter 11: Springy's Fun

(30 minutes ago)

(Delta's P.O.V.)

As soon as we teleported to Springy's HQ, I was knocked out by something. As I regained consciousness, I realized me and Springy weren't the only ones here. The area I was in looked like an Iroquoian war room, everything armed to the damn teeth. I also realized I was being held down by metal clamps on a table that was at a 60 degree angle.

I started to try and escape the clamps, pulling my arms against the metal clamps.

"Don't try." A voice from the corner whispered. "Its steel casing, military grade."

I looked up to see Springy and around 24 naked endoskeletons, all of them armed with M4 carbines and M1911 pistols.

"Who are they, and what do you want from me?" I growled, still straining against the clamps.

"Them? Oh, their just mindless slaves. I built them myself. For my protection." Springy said, smiling. "And as for you, it's not something I want **FROM** you."

She walked up to me, reaching behind her back, unbuttoning her dress to let it slip. When she reached me, she dropped the dress, revealing a purple bra and bikini. She proceeded to lose these too.

"It's **YOU** that I want." She whispered, sliding on to my crotch area. "I'm about to show you real love"

I spit in Springy's face, and growled, "You better fucking not!"

She wiped away the spit, and smiled. "Oh, a violent one are you? This is going to be fun!"

 **(WARNING! LEMON TIME! ENJOY!)**

Springy grabbed my zipper with her teeth, and eased it down with her teeth. I grew hot, and I started to get turned on by how hot this was, but I would have rather died by fire then be in this position. I struggled harder against the clamps, hoping they would break.

But this whore knew how to keep a hostage. I then felt her mouth wrap around my dick, bringing blood to my cheeks, trying not to give her the satisfaction that I was enjoying this immensely. I grunted while I was closing my eyes.

Damn, she was even better that Chichi! But I will never admit! I groaned as I cummed inside her, doubling my efforts with the clamps, feeling the tiniest give.

"It's sweet… I like it! And I bet you did too!" Springy said, standing up, licking my cum off of her mouth.

"Now… let's get you to enjoy this more!" Springy whispered, pressing her body against mine, planting little kisses on neck and mouth while I was throwing my head around, trying to avoid it all with my eyes still closed.

" **FUCK YOU!"** I screamed, thrusting my body against hers, throwing her body onto the ground, but she was back on me just as fast as I threw her off, her lips against mine, her tongue in my mouth.

I gagged. I would have rather been back fighting Iraqi's instead of doing this fucked-up shit! Her tongue was sliding around in my mouth, trying to find the maximum pleasure for me. I felt like I was being humped by a six ton mountain ox, with her diesel-y tongue sliding down my throat.

"Gach ogg **AHH!"** I shouted, thrusting her off me again. What I said was 'get of me', but she obviously didn't understand English, because she was back on me again.

"And now…" She breathed, turning her ass toward my stiff dick, "For the grand finale!"

Oh **GOD** no.

I struggled even harder than before. Hearing the strain of the bolts, and picturing Chichi both gave me strength.

But Springy got there first. I felt my pecker insert her wet vag, eliciting a small gasp of pain from Springy, and a harsh grunt as I struggled to keep the semen inside of me, but unfortunately, taking pleasure in fucking Springy.

That's when I snapped.

 **(LEMON ENDED!)**

I snapped the left clamp from the table, and pushed Springy away. One of the 24 endo's I counted walked up to me to hit me with his hand to knock me out.

I got my omni-blade out, and slashed off his head, causing black oil to spill everywhere. I then destroyed the other three braces using my omni-blade in half a second, and flipped the table around me, bullet's hitting the table.

Now what?

The double doors at the other end of the room opened, in coming all the girls, with Chichi bringing the lead.

" **LOOK OUT!"** I screamed, grabbing the dead endo's M4.

Pandemonium broke out in every direction.

Bullets whizzing in every direction, but I couldn't tell if anyone was hurt or not.

The toys seemed to have more control over where they shoot, aiming and dodging better, while the others were getting slaughtered, getting shot everywhere. They weren't fighters, like the toys. They weren't linked to the police database, like the toys.

" **STOP! HE IS MINE!"** Springy screamed, grabbing a Benelli M4 Super 90 off a table, blasting Bonnie in the face.

I barreled into two endo's, and jumped over the knocked over table, right next to Chichi.

" **DELTA!"** Chichi screamed, kissing me.

We broke, and I chambered a round into the M4, grabbing Chichi's hand.

"Get everyone out! I don't want anyone else to get hurt!"

"What? No!"

" **LOOK AROUND YOU!"** I screamed, pointing at the others.

They were slaughtered. Bonnie's face and arm gone, and she was bleeding bad.

Foxy couldn't walk, and she took a head shot.

Freya was shredded, bullet holes all over her.

Chica's hands were gone, and an endo did a roundhouse kick to her beak.

But Vixie took the worse of it. Five endo's shot full clips into her simultaneously, shredding her to bits. I would have thought she was dead, if she wasn't crying in pain.

"Leave this to me." I said, kissing Chichi, grabbing her SIG Sauer P226 with silencer and laser attachment.

"But…" She started, but I kissed her before she could finish.

" **GUYS, GO!"** I shouted over the slam of the bullets on concrete. They looked at me with looks of confusion, but I trusted them to trust me, and they knew it. They picked up their injured friends, and dragged them outside.

"So, it's just you, me, and my army of endo's, is it?" Springy smugly said. "Why not just give up, and be my boyfriend?"

I stood up and shot the endo next to her, surprising her. The endo's head snapped back, and he hit the floor, a hole in his forehead, oil leaking onto the ground. Springy looked up with a look of disbelief and fear on her face.

"Cause it's not my nature." I growled, holstering the handgun, whipping out the Carbine.


	12. Chapter 12: Gunfight

Chapter 12: Gunfight

All the endo's started to shoot at me, but I was quicker. I rolled to the side, behind a concrete counter, coming up, ready to shoot.

 **BRAKA BRAKA BRAKA**

Two of the endo's fell, one with a hole through his head, another with holes through his mobility unit, and his battery. Both of them were dead.

Four dead from me, three dead from when the girls tried to rescue, when all I needed them to do was find me.

Seventeen left to go. I peeked around the corner, and saw three trying to sneak up on me, a fourth on trying to flank me. I slinged the M4 on my shoulder, and took out my handgun.

I vaulted the counter, and at the same time, popped a round into the flanking endo's head.

 **PHEWT**

The endo fell dropped dead immediately from me hitting his CPU. I formed my Omni-blade, and stabbed the farthest left endo in the AI core, destroying his ability to think straight, which was the same as killing him.

The other endo tried to shoot me, but was too slow. I raised my pistol, and decapitated him with two bullets.

 **PHEWT PHEWT**

The endo's head fell away, his body clanging into the last endo, delaying him from attacking me. The fourth endo tried to fire point-blank with his pistol, but I knocked the gun away with a roundhouse kick. I brought my pistol to his forehead, and my gun bucked from firing point-blank into the endo's CPU.

Thirteen left to go. I looked around, knowing that there was only six bullets left in my clip. I saw seven endo's surrounding Springy, with six to my right, so I used my bullets.

 **PHEWT PHEWT PHEWT PHEWT PHEWT PHEWT**

Two of the endo's fell away from their batteries hit, three from their AI core, and one from a CPU shot. Before they even hit the floor, I threw my handgun at the remaining endos, startling them, giving me the time to whip out my M4, and hit the cover.

Chaos happened. Bullets were hitting the table, a couple punching through, sparks and dust flying everywhere. They were in full panic mode. But I wasn't, which gave me the advantage to think.

I saw a propane tank to my right. I grabbed it, and threw it over the table when they all emptied their clips, giving me the window of opportunity I needed.

I stood up and raised my M4, emptying the entire clip into the propane tank.

 **BA-BOOM!**

I flew back and hit the wall, knocking the air out of me, pain rippling up and down my body.

"Take that, bitch." I grunted, spitting dust out of my mouth. I looked and saw only Springy and one half-endo was still alive. I walked over to the endo, and curb stomped his head in killing him.

Now it was only springy and me.

I walked over to her, picking up a Taurus Judge revolver of the floor, pulling back the hammer, and aiming it at Springy, her eyes, growing wide, and filling with oil.

"Please…" She begged, scooting against the wall.

I breathed in and out, considering her demand. I raised the pistol.

 **BOOM**

I shot her ear off, pulling the hammer back again while Springy was screaming.

" **WHY, IN THE BLUE FUCK, WOULD YOU EVER KIDNAP ME, AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME, YOU BITCH!"** I screamed in rage, spit flying out from my mouth, ready to load a shot into her CPU.

"I-I just wanted a b-boyfriend, and I-I thought maybe i-if I…" She started, but she never finished considering I shot right beside her face, broken bits of concrete cutting into her face, causing her to scream.

"So you though raping me would get me to like you?" I growled. "You sick fuck."

"I have a choice right now." I said, walking over to the table, sitting down on it, the revolver still trained on Springy.

"What?" She asked, slowly standing up.

 **BOOM**

I blasted her right knee out, causing her to yelp in pain, and sit back down.

"I could either kill you, or I could lock you down here, after all the gear is cleared from down here." I said, chambering another round, the smell of cordite strong in the air.

"Don't kill me… please!" Springy begged, her hands in the begging position.

I walked over to her, and banged the hilt of the revolver on her temple, knocking her to the ground, a grimace of hurt on her face as she looked up in fear as I put the barrel of the gun to her head.

I almost pulled the trigger, but one thing stopped me. What she said stuck with me.

 _I just wanted a boyfriend._

It showed me that she was only doing all this for need. So for that I let her live, but imprisoned down here.

"Fine, I let you live." I said, holstering the weapon in my belt, bringing out my Omni-blade.

"Get up."

She got up slowly, cautious of the gun. I grabbed her right arm in a vice, and threw her on the strapping table.

"You can stay here while the girls and I clean out the area." I growled, walking away from her to get the girls, Hearing the small sigh of relief from Springy.

Somehow, I knew I wasn't done with her. I had a feeling I would see her again in the future.


	13. Chapter 13: The First Night's End

Chapter 13: The First Night's End

(Springy's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to not get killed by Delta! I raped him, and used him for my needs, (Which I don't regret.) And he didn't kill me!

But Delta still doesn't like me, so sometime in the future, I'll get what I want.

As I saw them move all the weaponry I acquired over the years, Chichi walked up to me with her beak missing, and eyes black.

 **SMACK**

My head snapped sideways, and my left cheek hurt. I looked back to see Chichi breathing hard, her hand in the air. I grew in anger, my hands clenching into fists.

"You're going to pay for that someday Chichi. Mark my words." I whispered, smiling. They had no idea what I did as a fail-safe.

"Fuck you, you rotting piece of shit." She growled, walking back to Delta to help him carry the last crate out.

Delta walked up to me and put his hand on my power core. Chichi asked him what he was doing, but I knew what he was doing.

"You're better kept here powered down. Good luck escaping without any power." Delta growled, yanking my power core out of my stomach, and putting it on the table next to me.

The last thing I remember was thinking that next time, I'm killing Chichi.

(Delta's P.O.V.)

As I put the power core on the table, Goldie teleported beside me, and tapped my shoulder, getting my attention.

"Do you think she'll stay down here, even without her power core?" She asked me, looking at Springy.

"No. But I'll make sure she won't get out of here as long as I can." I said, leaving the cellar.

Once everyone was out of the cellar, I grabbed the welding equipment, and started to weld the heavy metal doors shut. During the process, I wondered how the girls knew Springy.

Once I was finished, I went back to my apartment, and sat down on the couch with a box of animatronic parts, with the ones who were injured sitting around me.

"Let's fix you guys up, huh?" I said, smiling, pulling out a monkey wrench.

(47 minutes later)

I put the final piece of latex skin on Bonnie's arm on, leaned back, and sighed in exhaustion. Finally! That took forever! But now for answers.

"How did you guys know that girl, Springy?" I asked, putting my arm around Chichi with her leaning into me, putting her head on my shoulder. We were all in my living room. Some of them on the couch, some on the floor, and Freya ono the Lazy Boy recliner.

"I guess we have to tell you, huh?" Freya sighed. "The long and short of it is this: We met a night guard we called Vincent, but Springy got to him first."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"She killed him by stuffing him inside her after using him…raping him." Freya replied shakily, oil coming to her eyes.

I leaned over the armrest, and grabbed the box of tissues, and gave them to Freya.

"I'm sorry." I said while Freya dabbed her eyes.

"It's OK." She said, grinning.

"I don't mean to rush anyone or anything," Bonnie said, standing up, "But we need to get back to the Pizzeria."

I looked at the time, and saw it was 9:58 AM. Oh fuck! She was right! Boss would be coming back any minute!

"Shit! Bonnie's right! We have to get you guys back, right fucking now!" I said, standing up with everyone else.

"Goldie, can you…?" I asked, grabbing Chichi's hand, and Goldie's hand, everyone else linking hands.

"Sure thing, Delta!" Goldie said, closing her eyes in concentration.

The next sensation I felt was like I was being smothered in warm blankets, but a second later, it felt like cool water was poured on me. I looked around, and saw we were in the pizzeria.

"That is **SUPER** fucking cool." I said, chuckling at myself a little, thinking what I would do with teleporting powers.

"Places, everyone!" Mary sang as she glided over to the prize corner. As everyone went to their proper places, I grabbed Chichi, and pulled her into a deep, passionate, kiss, our tongues flapping in each other's mouth as we drank deeply from each other. When we broke, I stared into Chichi's eyes to let her know that I would do anything to her. She might have not been human. But then again, so was I.

"Wow." Chichi softly whispered, realizing all that.

"I love you more than my own life." I said, grabbing her hand, and leading her to the stage area, grabbing her stage prop along the way.

"See you guys around!" I said, raising my Omni-tool.

"Why can't we keep the ability to stay awake whenever we want?" Bonbon asked. Freya was the one who answered for me.

"Because, our processors aren't able to handle the power for extended periods of time, right?" Freya said, looking at me as I reprogramed their 6:00 AM shutdown protocols.

"As much as I don't want it to be, that's correct." I sighed, finishing the protocol installation.

"It's a bunch of bullshit, really." I said, jumping off stage, my heart tearing in two as I heard Chichi's servos whine down.

"Good night, guys! See you tomorrow!" I said, walking back to the office.

" **I LOVE YOU, DELTA!"** Chichi screamed just before shutting down.

"I love you too, Chichi." I whispered, almost breaking. But being strong, I didn't.

That's when I realized this was only the first night.

"Let's see." I said, raising and ticking off my fingers.

"In the first night, I was almost stuffed in a suit, befriended by ten animatronic woman, got the eleventh one to be my girlfriend, fucked, got kidnapped, raped, got into a gunfight, and made the choice of turning off an animatronic, and all in the space of **ONE** damn night." I said to myself, chuckling.

"What the hell will the other night's hold?" I muttered, grabbing my stun baton, and slamming it into my holster, and switching cameras through the camera tablet.


	14. Chapter 14: The End?

Chapter 14: The End?

(One Week Later)

(Mr. Afton's P.O.V.)

As I called Delta to give him his paycheck, I looked at the manila folder that said 'Future'. I knew that it had to happen. One way or another. I just didn't expect it this way.

I picked the folder, and started scanning through, making sure that everything is in order.

And if this is the right thing to do.

"Everything seems to be in order." I grumbled, putting the folder down, and taking a drink of coffee.

"You called, sir?" a voice said. I looked up and saw Delta.

"Yes, Delta, I did." I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, sir, what is it?" He asked, sitting in the chair opposite from me.

"I have three things to tell you, Delta." I said, picking up the folder, preparing to tell him in detail, more or less.

"First, as you know, you have completed your first week here at Freya's. As promised, you get a 750 dollar check. Here you go. You've earned it." I said as I handed him the check.

"Thank you, sir." He said as he slips the check into his wallet.

"Second, I'm shutting this place down." I said, bracing for his reaction.

"What? Wh-why!?" Delta replies, getting wide eyes.

"I don't know how or why, but all of our money accounts started bleeding into animatronic building fundraisers. Fortunately, the banks found the leak, and plugged it up. Unfortunately, our cash pile downsized 75%, so we don't have the money to pay for taxes, ingredients, etc. So I've come up with a plan. I'm going to give the animatronics to my cousins Fazbear entertainment place, and I've given the rest of the money to my nieces, who've built a new Fazbears entertainment."

Delta stood up and walked to the edge of the doorway, and leaned against the doorway.

"So, where do I work?" He asked, taking a piece of gum out, and putting it in his mouth.

"You're going to work at my nieces place."

"What's the name of these places?"

I looked at the folder again to see the names, and when I was done, I gave it to him.

"My cousin's place is Circus Baby's World, and my niece's place is Fazbear's Fright." I said as he opened the folder.

"A horror attraction?" He asked, looking up from the folder, his ears standing up.

"Yes. Well, that's all I have to say Delta. The coordinates for both places is in the folder. I need you to work one more night here, if that's not too much to ask." I said, standing up, and walking around the desk to collect my things.

"No sir. Not at all." He said, closing the folder.

"Great! Well, good night, Delta." I replied, walking out.

"Night, sir." He grumbled.

I wondered why Delta was mad…or sad, I really couldn't tell.

(Delta's P.O.V.)

(5:37 PM-12:00 AM)

" **GOD DAMN IT!"** I screamed as I raked everything off the desk, some of it smashing on the floor from its fragility.

"How the **FUCK** did that rotting green bitch hack fucking **BANK** codes?" I ask myself as I picked the crap all over the floor.

"What's wrong?" Said a voice I would recognize any and everywhere. I looked up, and saw Chichi, the light of my life, whom I was to tell she was going to be moved to another location.

I sighed, and out of the blue, I hugged her.

"Oh! Uhhmmm…" Chichi said, but hugged me back, smiling.

"I need you to get everyone to the stage. Can you do that for me?" I asked Chichi, my hands sliding to her slim waist, my eyes on hers.

"Of course! I love you. You know that, Delta, right?" Chichi said, smiling.

I gave her a kiss as her answer, cupping her cheek in my hand. When I broke off, I smiled into those pools of blue, drinking in the color with my wolf eyes.

"Alright. Now I know for certain. Let me go get the others." Chichi said, running down the hallway.

I sighed, and leaned onto the desk. This was going to be harder than I thought.

(Thirty Minutes Later.)

When I was done explaining the situation, everyone was close to tears, even me. Chichi was silently breaking, and I was the only one that realized this.

"Why can't you come work at the place were going?" Mary asked, eyes shimmering.

"Because the place already has a night guard." I replied, fighting the tears in my eyes.

"You'll come visit us, right?" Freya asked, her arm around Fifi, who was silently crying into her shoulder.

"I promise." I said, putting my hand in Chichi's.

"Can I have a minute with Chichi, guys?" I asked, surprising everyone.

"Of…of course, Delta." Chica said, standing up and walking out, everyone except me and Chichi following her. Once everyone was out, I turned to Chichi, who was starting to sob.

"W-Why do w-we have t-to mo-move?" Chichi cried, leaning into my shoulder.

A tear escaped from my eye, but I wiped it off. I pulled a locket out of my jacket that contained a picture of me and Chichi.

"I told you why, and as much as I don't want to, I have to work at the other place." I said, rubbing Chichi's arm. "Here. Keep this, and remember me always." I said as I put the locket around Chichi's neck.

She calmed down her crying, and picked up the locket. She opened it up, and gasped as she saw us in the picture together. She then pulled me into a deep kiss that left my head spinning when she broke.

"Thank you, Delta! I'll never take it off." Chichi whispered. She turned around, and brought back her cupcake, and gave it to me.

"Keep this, ad remember me, please." Chichi said, hugging me.

"I will. I'll find a way to get everyone back together. I promise." I said as I took her hand, and helped her off the stage.

"Delta…" Chichi started. "Is this the end?"

I turned to look Chichi in the eyes. I took her by the waist, and held her tight against me. She grabbed my back, and squeezed it tight against her.

"Chichi, I can most definitely tell you…this is **NOT** the end."

 **AND THAT'S THE FIRST STORY! THANK YOU, EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME WHEN YOU GUYS READ MY STORY! ANOTHER THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO DECIDED TO FOLLOW ME THROUGH THIS ADVENTURE! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME, GUYS! STAY IN TUNE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT STORY, SPRINGY'S RETURN!**


End file.
